


Dreams of a Snow Walk

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Johnlock - Freeform, Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 :, POV First Person, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John wakes from a dream on a snowy morning. One he dreams would come true.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560907
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	Dreams of a Snow Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 : Snow

Again, I awaken breathless.

And alone.

There’s a coolness to my lonely room and I sigh as I sit up and look out the window and see that it is snowing. It figures.

Usually I remember nothing of the dream that could cause such a state. For the past few weeks this is what has happened. I would awaken suddenly, and wound up, with no idea why.

It was bloody frustrating, that what it was. 

A couple of days ago I read in an article that stated if you speak out after a dream it helps you to remember. It’s mumbo jumbo and I knew it, but what have I got to lose, right?

So last night I said to myself - _Don’t think. Just say the first thing that comes to mind out loud when you wake, and you will remember._ -

So, I did say the first thing that came to mind when I woke. And I did remember.

Now I wish I hadn’t.

I spoke your name. And the memory of the dream nearly floors me.

I had dreamt of you.

I had dreamt of holding your hand as we walked in the snow. As we played in the snow. The feel of you so close as I dusted snow from your hair. I dreamt of kissing you as snow fell around us. The two of us oblivious to the passers-by that I in my dreams can see smile at our happiness.

And in that odd segue that only happens in movies, and dreams, I dreamt of suddenly holding you in my arms and loving you. The light of the fireplace flicker over our naked bodies.

All the things I cannot do in real life, so afraid to saying so will ruin this beautiful friendship that I cherish more than anything.

I rise from my bed and walk to the window, resting my fevered head against the cool pane. I stand there for who know how long watching the fat white flakes blanket the piece of London I can see.

I don’t know why, but I suddenly could not be in the flat anymore. I quietly dress and even more quietly slip out of 221B. It is early in the morning, but not so early that my foot prints are the only ones to break the pristine snow. This is London, after all.

I had not really put thought to destination. I simply walked and let my feet guide me wherever.

Wherever turned out to be not far from the spot where I had kissed you in my dream.

 _In for a pence, in for a pound_ I think and start to head for the spot when I notice the foot prints. Someone else had walked in the same direction. The still falling snow already filling in the spaces.

I look up and you’re there. You’re there in nearly the same spot as my dream. You turn seeing me. Your look of surprise has to match me own as I hold up my hand to stop you after you take a couple of steps forward. You look around and give a little smile in wonder.

“John…” You softly say my name, and it is in a way I’ve only heard before in my dreams.

“I know, my love.” I hear myself say and your little smile becomes wider as I step over to you and silently reach up to dust the snow out of your dark curls and you reciprocate dusting snow from my hair.

I somehow know that you have had the same dreams and that is why you are here as I am.

I don’t know how I know, but I do.

And I know you know this as well.

The universe is rarely so lazy, indeed.

We head back to Baker Street, hand in hand. A passing couple smiles when our hand grasp becomes arms around each other and then those beautiful cupid’s bow lips of yours, that I have only dreamt about before, are on mine for real in the falling snow. We know there is a fireplace in our future.

That is all we need to know.


End file.
